The present invention is directed to a sports equipment guide, and more particularly to a wrist-worn aid for maintaining an optimum batting stance, swing, and follow through.
Having a proper bat swing allows a batter to attain maximum bat speed at the point of contact with a baseball or softball. Forming the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame with both arms before swinging a bat is also critical for most batters in attaining the maximum bat speed. Keeping the wrists together as the batter swings through a hitting zone or a strike zone within the hitting and following through after the strike zone again assures that most of the power is applied at the point of contact.
Many inexperienced batters fail to maintain an xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame when preparing to hit a ball. Either they over-extend their leading arm or over-extend their guide arm. In the case of a right handed batter, the leading arm would be their left arm and the guiding arm would be their right arm. In many instances, the batter is unaware about their over-extension out of the xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame position. Furthermore, many inexperienced batters fail to maintain their wrists together as they swing through a strike zone and are likewise unaware of this improper positioning. Thus, a need exists for a batting aid that would keep batters aware of their xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d frame starting position and further aware of their wrist position as they swing through a hitting zone or strike zone.